colonel_bleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner Take All/transcript
Narrator: As space scooter pilots, space deputies Squeak and Scratch stand unchallenged as the most skillful in the whole universe. Brake Until...now! Black Knight of Pluto soars through the sky. Like a bolt from the blue... Whistle comes a sizzling challenge! falls on Scratch's head. A challenge to Squeak and Scratch for a space race. The Black Knight of Pluto: From an unknown pilot: "The race will begin at half past noon. Down the Milky Way and beyond the moon. You have my world, the race will be fair. So, if you're not afraid, you'd better be there!" Narrator: Afraid? Squeak and Scratch are not afraid to race anybody, anyplace, anytime! They accept your challenge, Mr. Mystery Pilot! pop The Black Knight of Pluto: Ha ha ha! Little do they know...there is not one mystery challenger, but four! Narrator: Great galaxies! The Black Knight is right! There's the wicked Black Robot! Black Patch the pirate! And Grizzo, the beastly gorilla! All in identical space scooters! The Black Knight of Pluto: Quick! Take your positions! other three take off. Together, we'll give Bleep's deputies a flying lesson they'll never forget! Black Knight follows. Narrator: Sizzling Saturn! This is no fair race at all! Squeak and Scratch will be flying against a four-man relay team! They haven't a chance to win! At exactly half past noon, Bleep's deputies are on the starting line. But where is the mystery pilot? Zoom There he is! Off to a flying start already! But Squeak and Scratch are gaining fast...they're leaving the challenger far behind! Brake Unknown to the space deputies, however, the beaten Black Knight now signals ahead to mystery challenger #2. The Black Knight of Pluto: Take over, Black Robot! It's your turn now! Haw haw haw! takes off. Narrator: Squeak and Scratch can hardly believe their eyes. They were sure they had passed the mystery pilot. But there he is, back in the lead! Into moon tunnel 9, they dive...and again, they're out in front! But hold on! Brake The mystery challenger is still in the lead! How can this be? How can a mystery pilot be ahead and behind at the very same time? The deputies intend to find out and fast! Brake Black Patch: Now it's your turn, Grizzo! Quick, cross the finish line and the race will be over! Squeak and Scratch will be beaten! Narrator: But the race is not over! The deputies are not beaten! For little Squeak has managed to cut the wires of the pirate radio just in time. See, Grizzo didn't hear a single word. The beast is still sound asleep at the switch. Now in a flash.. and Scratch zoom past Grizzo, who wakes up startled. ...the deputies streak over the finish line, to win! Squeak and Scratch: Hooray! Narrator: And that's the real story of how Squeak and Scratch's scooter was the one and only winner, while the Black Knight was a four-time loser in the greatest space race of all! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts